Arstria
http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Arstria&action=edit&section=1 edit Mission 21: High And Dry Turn Time: 30 seconds Enemies: 5 Commandos (all hidden) Your Pigs: 2 Heroes, 3 Level 3 Pigs OR 3 Heroes and 2 Level 3 Pigs At this stage in the game you might benefit from having a third Hero in place of a 3rd Level 3 pig, due to more well-rounded weapons, abilities and health. Alternatively, if you like all your current Level 3 pigs and do well with them, it's probably best to stick with them. This mission is a little difficult at a glance but isn't particularly hard - you'll have 2 or 3 Airstrikes at least so after a few attempts you'll know in which trees the Commandos start off hiding in, so blow them up and scatter them across the map. The Commandos can deal decent damage on most turns but get a Spy/Saboteur in close range and they don't stand a chance. A Pyrotechnic can respond to their long-range Bazooka shots with some of his own, or a Mortar/Airburst. Surgeons can tranquilise one of them or use Rifle Burst to knock them off the high ground. All in all, just a relatively simple outright deathmatch. Each shed you destroy in this mission earns you a medal drop over the enemy's side of the map. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Arstria&action=edit&section=2 edit Mission 22: Assassination Turn Time: 30 seconds Enemies: 1 Hero (inside the shelter in your "base"), 2 Commandos (parachute in after a while), 1 Scout (in the ? box on your base's walls), 2 Gunners (inside Artilleries) Your Pigs: 2 Heroes, 3 Level 3 Pigs OR 3 Heroes and 2 Level 3 Pigs One of the most complicated missions in the game, it has to be said. The main problem with this is that you're under serious threat immediately - you have an enemy Hero within TNT distance of all of your pigs, a Scout which immediately occupies the Pillbox on his first go and wreaks havoc from up close with its Heavy Machine Gun, 2 Artilleries shelling you into oblivion and to top it off, 2 Commandos parachuting in later on when all of your pigs are feeling pretty worn out. Heroes and Surgeons help tremendously here. You will want to start by trying to knock the Scout off the walls. This is difficult, but possible, and it will save the Scout doing a lot of damage using the Pillbox (the Pillbox itself is very little use to you). After that it may poison a few pigs (once) and try to Rifle you but is otherwise harmless - it'll die rather quickly. The Hero can be evicted at any point whilst he is outside the Shelter with a carefully-placed Super Shotgun blast ALTHOUGH you may want to avoid doing this as if he is at long-range all of a sudden, he'll use an Airstrike instead which considering your pigs are in such close contact with each other, is lethal. Flamethrowers/Machine Guns/Shrapnel Grenades will all make light work of the Shelter and expose the Hero to a swift death from TNT inundation. The biggest problem at the start of the map are the Artilleries as their shells will very quickly destroy your team. All Airstrikes you have initially should be used to bombard the two Artilleries for as much damage as possible. A well-thrown Shrapnel Grenade which goes within a few metres of one of them will also suffice. Once the Artilleries are destroyed you're in a lot less of a sticky situation, until the Commandos arrive. There is another Airstrike in the corner of the map which you might want to use to cripple the Commandos before they do any real damage. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Arstria&action=edit&section=3 edit Mission 23: Hero Warship Turn Time: 30 seconds Enemies: 4 Heroes (all hidden) Your Pigs: 2 Heroes, 3 Level 3 Pigs OR 3 Heroes and 2 Level 3 Pigs Oh dear...4 Heroes is a very powerful opposing team. Their first turn each will most likely be Airstrike, and 1 from each foe is incredibly painful. The terrain is also horrible, being a pain to navigate except for pigs with Jetpacks/Special Ops. Since your foes will open with Airstrikes, you should do the same and aim to kill one or two Heroes before they have a chance to use theirs. Then, for all that can, Jetpack across and get stuck in with close-range combat, such as TNTs. The four special medals are awarded as a medal drop each time you kill a Hero - which means unless you have a hog standing underneath the drop point of the fourth medal, once you kill the final enemy the medal will drop but the mission will end before you have a chance to get it. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Arstria&action=edit&section=4 edit Mission 24: Hamburger Hill Turn Time: 15 seconds Enemies: 8 Pyrotechnics Your Pigs: 2 Heroes, 3 Level 3 Pigs OR 3 Heroes and 2 Level 3 Pigs The mission details are not a typo, you are up against an enemy team of 8 (all at once, no less) and you have a paltry 15 seconds with which to make each move. Fortunately, your enemies are all Pyrotechnics which means two things: *They are much more susceptible to Airstrikes than Heroes are. *They function significantly less effectively at close range. Your first turns should be Airstrikes until you have none left to use. This ensures that the maximum number of Pyrotechnics die before they take a turn and you don't have to sustain as much of a long-range battering before you can move into close-range and start laying the smackdown on them with TNT, Super Shotgun, Mines, Flamethrowers, Airbursts, etc. If you want the final five bonus medals, you get one for moving each of your pigs onto the pig head symbol near the enemy's side of the map. Congratulations! You are now twenty-four missions down and one to go. You get another 5 promotion points, which means if you're so inclined and you have collected EVERY medal available up to this point you can now upgrade your 5th and final pig to Hero. Only the Isle of Swill left to go now.... Category:Hogs of War - Levels